


The week before Christmas

by BoyfriendMaterial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kisses, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyfriendMaterial/pseuds/BoyfriendMaterial
Summary: It's the week before Christmas and Mike Wheeler is confined to his bed due to the flu. Eleven comes to visit him and fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Christmas Drabble that I wrote on my phone while Christmas shopping.

* * *

The week before Christmas was usually one of Mike Wheeler's favourite time through all of the holiday. Excitement was buzzing through the air, his mom was making tons of food in practice of the big day. He helped his dad hang decorations and he discussed with his friends what presents they would ask their parents for. This time usually was Mike's favourite time through all of Christmas, but not this year.

While he should be down stairs testing his moms food and helping his dad, instead he was here lying in bed, eyes watery with a nose redder than Rudolph himself. To make matters even worse he was meant to be with El right now, it was her first Christmas and he wanted to spend it with her. Instead he was confined to his room while his friends got to teach her about this magical holiday and not him. He couldn't even hide his jealousy.

Mike was in the middle of reading a comic book when he heard the room of his door open, glancing up he spots El standing shyly in the doorway a steaming bowl of what he presumes to be soup in her hands.

Throwing down the comic book he greets her enthusiastically.

"El, when did you get here." Mike chimes, already feeling better just because she's here.

"Just now, your mom told me to give you this." El says, walking across the room and handing the bowl to Mike. He happily notices it's his mom's infamous chicken noodle soup.

Mike takes a spoon of it gratefully smiling to himself. His smile quickly drops when he sees the sad look on El's face.

"What's wrong El" Mike asks, his voice getting higher out of worry.

"Your sick" El says, her eyes downcast. "What if you d...die." El's voice cracks at the end of her sentence.

"El, I'm not going to die, I just have the flu. It's flu season, nearly everyone gets sick at this time. It's nothing to be worried about, I'll be better in a day or two." Mike reassures her, his hand meeting hers on the bed.

El can't stop the smile of relief that takes over her features.

"So, in a day or two you'll be fine, be Mike again?"

Mike laughs lightly at this question, smiling at the girl in front of him with admiration.

"I'm Mike right now, I just can't leave my room in case I get other people sick" Mike suddenly gasps, his eyes filling with worry "El, you need to leave, you could catch the flu." Mike says, alarmed.

"But I don't want to."

"El please, I don't want you to get sick because of me."

"Okay I'll leave, but on one condition." El says, smiling at Mike.

"What?" Mike asks, confused.

"Kiss me" El says, leaning towards him, her eyes dancing.

"No no no, that's a sure way to spread the flu."Mike says, his cheeks now the same colour as his nose.

"I'll be fine, just one." Eleven pleads, jutting out her bottom lip.

Mike sighs to himself and leans across the space between them and places his lips gently on El's soft ones.

Mike and El are no strangers to kissing at this point, but this time Mike can't resist raising one hand off the bowl of soup he was clutching tightly between them and running it through her hair, pressing her face closer to his. Mike can feel his mouth open at its own accord, despite never haven done it before he feels confident he is doing it right. Mike slowly and carefully traces his tongue across El's.

El sighs into the kiss and wraps both arms around Mikes neck and tries to move closer to him. Hesitantly moving her tongue across Mike's.

Mike's heart beat speeds up and even though he really doesn't want to, he lightly pushes El away from him.

El's eyes are wide and slightly confused.

"Mike, what....what was that?" El asks.

Mike can't stop his blush that now he swears has even travelled to his neck.

"Some call it a French kiss, or just making out." Mike says, finding it hard to meet her eyes.

After a moment of silence El speaks softly.

"I liked it." El says, her eyes wide, a small blush creeping on to her face.

"Me too." Mike says, with a big grin.

"Can we do it again?" El asks, leaning towards him.

"No El, I don't want you to get sick." Mike says, while El continues to move closer.

"Just once more." El says, placing her lips on his.

*

*

The week after while everyone gathers around The Wheeler's table for the Christmas feast, Mike can't help but feel guilty while El sits there sniffling with a red nose. El just smiles at him reassuringly, knowing she'd change nothing about those kisses, that escalated from one more to about five more before Mrs.Wheeler interrupted them with a disapproving frown on her face and whisked El out the room, glaring at her son as she left. 

Across the table Mike and El smile at each other, both craving to be alone and repeat it again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday's everyone. Hope everyone has a safe and happy holiday.


End file.
